


Oh brother in my veins (lead me through your ways)

by Buttercupbabyyyyy



Category: anime - Fandom, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Hurt No Comfort, I hate how history brought them appart, Manga: Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins, Other, Protective Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai), anyways chile-, big brother meliodas gives me life ngl, my poor babies dont deserve this, their history breaks my heart honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercupbabyyyyy/pseuds/Buttercupbabyyyyy
Summary: I wrote this because I can.
Relationships: Estarossa & Meliodas (Nanatsu No Taizai), Estarossa & Zeldris (Nanatsu no Taizai), Meliodas & Zeldris & Estarossa, Meliodas & Zeldris (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Oh brother in my veins (lead me through your ways)

“Oh.”

Zeldris feels numb. Emotional pain and hatred spread like a plague in him, poisoning his mind and soul.

“Don’t take it personally,” Meliodas says, expression as unreadable as always, “you have a weak mind. Were it stronger Father wouldn’t have controlled it in the first place.”

“What brother dear is trying to say,” Estarossa hisses through gritted teeth, shouldering past the blonde and glaring at him briefly before turning to Zeldris, “Is that although father has both invaded the privacy of your thoughts and is using you as his vessel, we'll find a way to protect you!” he sounds so determined that it stirs something within Zeldris, something so warm and positive that he begins to think he might be coming down with a fever.

The feeling is short-lived, and all traces of warmth rapidly slip away when Meliodas gives them a look so insulted, so icy, that Zeldris has to fight the urge to lower his head in shame. 

“Speak for yourself, Estarossa," he spits, disgusted, hands clenched so hard by his sides that Zeldris can almost see the veins popping out of his skin, "you both are still much too young, but as the leader of the Ten Commandments it’s my honour and duty to destroy any race that stands in our way, which means I cannot protect you from Father’s mental tricks all the time. You shouldn't need protection in the first place."

“We’ll figure it out,” Estarossa smiles at him, but Meliodas lets out a low, displeased chuckle that’s charged with nothing but sardonicism.

“What exactly can we do? Go against the atrocity we call Father? Don’t be delirious,” he sneers, then turns to him, “what you need is to become stronger, mentally and emotionally. Mother isn’t here anymore to protect us from Father’s treacherous plans. It’s time you grow up and fight back,” he says if as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and the echo of the door shutting is the only noise for a while.

“He means well,” Estarossa declares suddenly leaning back on the chair with a smirk, pulling Zeldris out of the chaos his thoughts are, “he’s just not sure what to do to protect you and it’s driving him insane. Watch him punch Father one of these days,” he chuckles. Zeldris can’t join him in his amusement.

“How are you so sure?”

“Intuition,” he shrugs, “besides, Meliodas has always protected us hasn’t he? Nothing could ever change that. As long as he’s around Father won’t physically do anything.”

Zeldris thinks he should be relieved. He isn’t, and it has all to do with Meliodas’ inexplicable absences. He doesn’t show up to dinner or breakfast most of the times. The gym he used to practice hour after hour was practically empty now a days.

“Always?” 'What if he doesn’t come back one day' is unsaid. 

Estarossa catches it and narrows his eyes, "yes.” 'he will'- It’s assertive and definitive. Zeldris stares at Estarossa’s back as he exits the same way Meliodas had.

Then why does it feel like he's loosing both of his brothers?


End file.
